My Angel
by Misaki Minami
Summary: Yoon Ji hoo finds himself still loving Geum Jan Di. After Gu Jun Pyo proposed to Jan di, someone close to Yoon Ji Hoo arrives in Korea. Can she be the Angel that will save him from his misery? A/N:More on Ji Hoo x OC, slight Jan dixJun Pyo, Yi jungxGa Eul
1. Chapter 1

My angel

Summary: Ji hoo finds himself still loving Geum Jan Di. After Gu Jun Pyo proposed to Jan di, someone close to Yoon Ji Hoo arrives in Korea. Can she be the Angel that will save him from his misery?

(A/N: I do not own bows over flowers, im just doing this because I love Yoon Ji Hoo but the ending is killing me. No one even stayed by Ji Hoo's side which is kinda sad for me *sobs* any way pls. review =) suggestions are also accepted. Happy Reading.

Chapter 1:

It was almost winter at Seoul and everyone was very happy. Everyone buying a gift for the people they love and treasure, drinking a cup of coffee, everyone smiling except for a young man sitting on one of the benches of Shinhwa high where he would always play the violin and where the girl who taught him many things would always find him.

_*While playing the Violin* (Ji hoo's POV)_

'_So… what should I do now… now that the one I love will go to another man… no to my dear friend and brother Gu Jun Pyo… maybe I should just go to Europe and continue my studies there…' _

"Sunbae! There you are!" a girl said then approached him

'_Or maybe I should just… move to Europe… to help me forget about everything'_

"Sunbae!! Are you ok?" the girl said again and tapped him on the shoulder

"Oh… Jan di, what is it?" Ji hoo said then smiled then they both sat on the bench.

"Sunbae seems hurt again… Are you ok?" Geum Jan Di said then ji hoo just smiled

"Im ok…What made you say im hurt?" he asked

"I don't know… The tone you're playing is very sad." Ji hoo smiled after Jan Di's explanation because she knew him too well.

"Its nothing at all Jan Di" Ji hoo said then smiled

"But sunbae…" Jan di said then Ji Hoo poked her forehead

"You're going to have wrinkles if you worry too much" Ji hoo said as he stood up.

"By the way… I might continue studying arts at Europe" he added

"eh? How long will you be there? You're still coming back right sunbae?" Jan Di said

"Maybe 5 yrs. Or more" Ji Hoo said

"But Sunbae are you…"

"Hey Commoner! What are you doing here and disturbing Ji Hoo" a guy said

"Hey! We're already engaged but you still call me a commoner?!! What kind of a fiancé are you, punk!" Jan di said

"Punk?! Who are you calling a punk huh??" Gu Jun Pyo said in a high tone as usual

Ji hoo just smiled seeing the two doing their usual daily routine. He took his violin case then placed his things there.

"Hey you two, I'll be going now" Hi joo said then waved to them.

_*While walking to his motorcycle*_

'_They're getting along well… that's nice… I have to get away from them for a while… im still becoming greedy'_

_*cellphone rings*_

"Hello, Woo Bin"

"Yo, Ji Hoo, Jae Lee is coming back here now and she wants to see us at the airport, are you free today? She'll be at the airport in an hour"

"She's Coming back?"

"Yeah… she'd be happy if you're here too"

"Ok I'll be going there now"

"Ok, Yi Jung is already with me. I also told Jun Pyo about it and he's on his way too"

"Ok see you later"

_*turns off cellphone*_

'_So Jae Lee is coming back huh…'_

_Flash back: (when Ji Hoo was 4 years old)_

"_Ji hoo! Come here dear" his mother called him to their living room._

"_What is it mom?" he said as he reached the living room_

"_These are our new neighbors, and this is their daughter Jae Lee"_

"_Nice to meet you all, Im Yoon Ji hoo" Ji hoo said politely and smiled_

"_I'm Hyun Jae Lee, nice to meet you" the neighbor's daughter said_

"_Do you want to play?" Ji hoo said as he extended his hand_

"_Ok" Jae Lee said and held Ji Hoo's hand and went to their garden_

_--- flashback end_

'_I wonder how she's doing' _

_(end of POV)_

_(A/N: Jae Lee is only an OC in this story and she plays the role of Ji Hoo's Childhood friend and Woo Bin's Cousin. Her hair is black and its chest length. She's also an Heiress to one big company similar to Shinhwa and is called HJL. Looks is next to Seo Hyun.) _

He drove to the airport and met-up with Yi Jung and the others.

"Yo, brother how are you doing?" Woo bin greeted Ji hoo

"I'm fine… how about you guys?" Ji hoo said as he shook hands with Yi Jung and Woo Bin.

"Same… by the way Jun pyo and Jan Di might be late but we'll just meet them at Shinhwa Hotel, Jun Pyo will be renting the ballroom for Jae Lee's welcome home party and celebration of her success in their business" Yi Jung said

(Woo bin's cellphone rings)

"Hello?"

"How have you been?"

"Im fine how about you? What time will you be arriving? We've been waiting for ages here"

"Im right here" a girl said making them looking behind

"You rascal! I Missed you" Woo bin Said then hugged Jae Lee

"It's been a while" Yi jung said then hugged her

"It has been… what? 10 years right? But you guys still look the same." Jae Lee said then turned to Ji hoo

"You still haven't changed…" Jae Lee said as he looked at Ji Hoo then both smiled then hugged.

"You seem troubled… Let's talk later ok?" Jae Lee whispered to Ji Hoo

"So where is Jun Pyo?" she asked

"Let's go somewhere first" Woo bin said

They went to the parking area where Jae Lee's driver was waiting.

"Welcome back young miss" the driver said as he opened the door

"Wait I'll be riding with Ji Hoo so please just put my things in the trunk" Jae Lee said then walked to Ji Hoo.

"I hope you don't mind my sudden decision" Jae Lee said then smiled

Ji Hoo smiled and said "Its ok" then gave her the helmet. And she wore it immediately.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung looked at Jae Lee and Ji Hoo then smirked and went in their cars.

"Hey you two, we'll be going ahead, ok?" Woo Bin said then went off.

Jae Lee looked around while Ji Hoo scratched the back of his head.

"You know" they said together then looked away and giggled

"I really missed you" Jae Lee said then looked at Ji Hoo.

"I'm not joking ok, but what's troubling you?" she asked

"I lost my lotus flower" he answered

"Huh?" she said then Ji hoo just smiled at her.

"Never mind."

"I guess we should go now, we wouldn't want the spoiled brat waiting" Jae Lee said then sat behind Ji Hoo and held on to him.

_(Minutes later)_

They arrived at Shinhwa Hotel where Jun Pyo's bodyguards were waiting outside.

"This is the key to Young Miss Jae Lee's room" one of the bodyguards said.

"Thank you" Ji hoo said then grabbed Jae Lee's hand and lead her to her hotel room

"This hotel didn't change at all, it's the same since then but I really missed it" Jae Lee said then they arrived in front of the door

"I'll come back for you, ok? Jun Pyo is calling me downstairs" Ji hoo said then left the room.

Jae Lee went in the room and sighed then thought about what Ji Hoo said at the airport. She somewhat felt sad thinking that she was too late again to have another chance to get Ji Hoo's heart. Then she sighed again.

"Sighing won't do you any good cousin"

"Woo Bin… what is it?"

"I have a favor… can you give these two a makeover for Jun pyo and Yi Jung? This is a very important event" Woo Bin said as he dragged Jan Di and Ga Eul in Jae Lee's room

"Hmm… okay come here" Jae Lee said

"See you later" Woo Bin said then left.

"Hmm… you girls can choose a dress from my cabinet pls. I wouldn't want to choose a dress for someone else that might feel uncomfortable." She said

"Umm… okay… thank you very much" Jan di said and bowed then Ga Eul bowed as well.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Hey Woo Bin, where's Jan di and Ga Eul?" Yi jung asked

"With Jae Lee, we need time to prepare right? I think we can buy enough time now" Woo Bin said

"But she still likes him right?" Yi Jung said

"Yup… but I hope she could reach up to him now in his situation and change him" Woo bin said then went in the ballroom to help Ji hoo and Jun pyo organize the ballroom

_End of chapter 1_

_(R&R Please ^__^ ) suggestions are accpeted _


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Thank you __**Addikted **__and__** lovesduet**__ for your review to my first story Boys over flowers. I dedicate this to both of you. ^__^)_

_Chapter 2_

All preparations for Jae Lee's welcoming party were done. Yi Jung went to Jae Lee's room to fetch them. He knocks on the door where Ga Eul opened the door. Yi Jung seeing Ga Eul with such a makeover made him speechless and Ga Eul just stared at the ground.

"Why is Sunbae looking at me like that" Ga Eul said

"Umm… its nothing… you really look cute when you have a makeover" Yi jung replied

"I'm sorry for not being cute" Ga Eul said then pouted but Yi Jung smiled then hugged her

"I didn't say anything like that, ok?" Yi Jung said

"By the way, Where Jae Lee?"

"Umm… she's changing right now but me and Jan di are done now." Ga Eul replied

"I see that's good call Jan di out now please." Yi jung said then Ga Eul left the room with Jan di.

Yi Jung went in the room for a while then left immediately then did his famous smile as he followed Ga Eul and Jan di to the elevator.

"Sunbae, I'm a little curious. Who's that girl?" Jan di asked Yi jung

"What? Jun pyo didn't fill you in with details huh?"

"That girl, Jae Lee, is like a sister to us F4 not to mention she's the cousin of Woo Bin and also an heiress to a company next powerful to Shinhwa" Yi jung said

"But due to her father's illness she had to takeover the company and finally a month ago her father has recovered now she's staying here for good fortunately" Yi jung added

"That means she took over their company in her young age?" Jan di asked as she was dumbfounded making Yi jung smile again

"Yup but the loyal assistants of her father helped her a lot, and she was also studying there so she wouldn't fall behind and also to be able to take over the company properly" Yi jung replied

"But, wasn't it kinda lonely to do those things so early? Doing things like that and being so busy" Ga Eul added

"It was definitely lonely for her… but I think she wouldn't take it either if she found out that the person she loves has someone important in his heart already" Yi jung said

"Eh? But sunbae who…" Jan di said then the elevator already opened where they found a Jun pyo waiting

"Hey that took you longer than it should Yi Jung" Jun pyo said but Yi jung just laughed then pulled Ga Eul

"Was it wrong for me and Ga Eul to take our time as we pleased?" Yi jung stated

"Sunbae! What are you talking about" Ga Eul said while blushing but Yi jung just smiled and chuckled.

"Whatever, by the way did you leave it?" Jun pyo asked

"Yup, I think she'll be reading it now since she might be finished fixing herself now" Yi Jung said then the two couples made their way to the ballroom where it was lit by candle lights.

"Hey where's Ji hoo?" Jun pyo asked woo bin who was with his date.

"He already went to fetch Jae Lee" woo bin replied then the three F4 members just smiled.

But Jan di felt uneasy.

'_What did Yi Jung Sunbae mean by '_that the person she loves has someone important in his heart already' _does she love Jun Pyo?'_

Jan di shook her head.

"Jan di are you ok?" Ga Eul asked then Jan di nodded and gave her forced smile.

(Meanwhile)

Ji Hoo walked through the hallway and finally reached Jae Lee's room and knocked.

"Jae Lee, it's me Ji Hoo. Are you done changing?" he said then looked away from the door then after a few seconds Jae Lee opened the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting were you there for a long time?" Jae lee said

"No actually I just…got here…" Ji hoo said when he looked at Jae Lee and was dumbfounded.

"What's wrong? Is my dress ugly? I'll change it right away if it is" Jae Lee said

"No… It's suits you well" Ji Hoo said then smiled

"Thank you" Jae Lee said and smiled then both of them looked on the opposite direction.

"Umm… Shall we go?" Ji hoo said then Jae Lee nodded and held on to his arms.

They went down the elevator then Ji Hoo sent a message to Jun Pyo as a signal. After getting the signal Jun Pyo instructed that the music and everyone to be quiet and to blow out the candles. As the elevator opened the hallway was pitch dark making Jae Lee hold on to Ji Hoo tighter.

"I remember… you're afraid of the dark right?" Ji hoo said and Jae Lee nodded while her eyes were closed making Ji hoo smile.

As they reached the ballroom the doors opened then as they entered the lights automatically were lit and everyone greeted her "CONGRATULATIONS AND WELCOME BACK OUR DEAR JAE LEE" Jae Lee was surprised and happy for everyone greeting her and laughed. All her friends and acquaintances approached her and talked to her a bit. When it was very crowded Ji Hoo was not able to stay by her so he went to Jun Pyo and the others.

"That went well" Yi Jung said

"Now she'll know the truth that we lied to her about this party" Woo Bin said

"Lied?" Jan Di said

"Yup, actually we told her it was Jan di and Jun Pyo's engagement party" Yi Jung said

"Why did you have to say that Sunbae?" Ga Eul said

"Because she hates parties that are prepared for her, a simple hangout is enough for her when we were kids she would always go to the garden and celebrate her birthday there with only us, F4, and no one else" Woo Bin said

"So telling me its Jun Pyo's engagement is the only way for you to do this for me?" Jae Lee said

"It's because it's been a long time since we got to be together like this it's the least we could do to congratulate you and welcome you back home right?" Yi jung said then Jae Lee just sighed

"Its fine but you should just have told me though" Jae Lee said

They laughed then sat down on the reserved table near the glass window while the food prepared where brought to the tables. While dining they were talking about what happened when she was not in Korea. Then Yi Jung and Ji Hoo went up the stage and played a piece for Jae Lee. After a few minutes everyone applauded for the excellent performance of the two. They went down the stage and Yi Jung went back to his seat.

"Where's Ji Hoo?" Jun Pyo asked then Jae Lee saw Ji Hoo going out of the ballroom and going to the garden then she followed him.

"They never change" Woo Bin said while the five of them looked at Ji hoo and Jae Lee going out to the garden.

"They're always like this?" Ga Eul asked

"Well… you can say that" Yi Jung said

"They have a past that they can't even solve until now" Woo bin said

"Just let those two be… they'll be able to fix this soon… We knew them since kindergarten, so they'll be fine" Jun Pyo said

"Yeah, but they better get back before the toast" Yi jung said then continued eating.

_(Meanwhile / At the garden's bridge)_

Ji Hoo was spaced-out staring at the pond.

"Are you alright?" Jae Lee said then Ji Hoo looked at her.

"I'm Fine"

"That's good" Jae Lee said while leaning her back on the ledge of the bridge.

_(silence…)_

"So who is it?" Jae Lee asked breaking the silent atmosphere

"Who?" Ji Hoo replied

"You know the Lotus flower that you were saying" Jae Lee said then Ji Hoo just smiled

"What made you think that I meant a person as the lotus flower?"

"Just a hunch"

"It's not really important… we should go back now, it's getting cold you might get sick" Ji Hoo said then walked to the door

"So… I still don't have a chance with you?" Jae Lee said

"Did you say something" Ji Hoo looked back and asked but Jae Lee shook her head and walked ahead of Ji Hoo

Ji hoo sighed then went to the ballroom. When he entered they were about to do the toast. After that the F4 members, except Ji Hoo, together with their dates went to the dance floor. Jae Lee just spaced-out on her seat while Ji Hoo didn't know if he should dance with Jae Lee or just let her be. Jun Pyo, Woo bin and Yi Jung saw them and decided to do something. Ji Hoo stood-up then Woo Bin pulled him to the dance floor and Yi jung did the same to Jae Lee.

"Yi Jung what are you…" Jae Lee said then Yi jung pushed her gently to Ji hoo then left them.

Jae Lee and Ji Hoo stared at one another then looked away. "Since we're already here… why don't we dance" Ji Hoo said and extended his hand to Jae Lee then she smiled and accepted.

Minutes later when they were about to end the dance Ji Hoo and Jae Lee stopped for a still holding each others hand while then Jun Pyo went up the stage with Jan Di then said "Please everyone look outside the window" when after 3 seconds the light of the ballroom shut down and then began a firework display.

Everyone was very pleased with the fireworks display. After that the party has ended.

_(At the entrance of the ballroom)_

"Thank you so much for this party… I had fun" Jae Lee said

"We had a lot of parties before but I have to admit this party was a blast" Yi Jung said

"Maybe its because the 5 of us are together again in one place" Woo Bin

"Maybe"

"But are you going back to Europe?" Woo Bin asked

Jae Lee just smiled and said "I'm not going back there anymore I suppose"

"Really?" Jun Pyo said and Jae Lee nodded

"YUP! And right now I want to go to the Villa… and I want you just to come too! All seven of us should be there and no buts!" Jae Lee said

"When do you want to go there?" Yi Jung said

"Hmm… How does right now sound? The family jet is at the airport"

"Fine with me"

"Me too"

"Me three"

"How about you Ji Hoo?" Jae Lee asked

"Count me in too" Ji Hoo said then smiled

"Ok that's settled" Jae Lee said

"Umm… I have to…" Jan Di said but Jun Pyo interrupted "I'll take care of telling your parents and Yi Jung will take care of Ga Eul's , got it?"

"Hey! Don't just decide by yourself you spoiled brat" Jan Di said

"Who are you calling spoiled brat, commoner" Jun Pyo said

Jae Lee just stared at the two arguing then Woo Bin said "Don't mind them, there always like this."

"Yeah their world won't be complete if they don't argue" Yi Jung said then everyone laughed except for Ji Hoo who only smiled then looked away.

Jae Lee noticed that Ji Hoo would always look at Jan Di and made her uneasy. Jun Pyo called for the cars to fetch them from the hotel to the airport where they boarded Jae Lee's private jet. It was very late at night all of them were asleep except for Jae Lee. She couldn't help but think that Jan Di is the one that Ji hoo loves right now. Finally after thinking so much she was able to fall asleep.

_End of Chapter 2_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

_YAY!!! FINISHED!! Read and Review please =)_

_NO FLAMES!!! Again thank you__** Addikted**__ and__** lovesduet**__ for your reviews _


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Im very sorry everyone if I wasn't able to update my stories!! Im currently making updates for my 4 stories, but please bear with me. Im still trying to improve my stories ^^

Hope you like this chapter)

(R&R please, if you don't like my story don't read nor review it. ^^)

(Thank you for the people whom supported my stories and I promise to update them when I have time… Im just really busy with school all this time so very sorry)

Disclaimer: I don't own BOF nor the cast. Im just writing my own story since fanfiction gives fans the right to use their imagination right? ^__^

Chapter 3

They were 5 minutes away from the Villa and everyone woke up. Jan Di and Ga Eul saw the Villa located on an island.

"That's your villa Jae Lee?" Jan Di said and Ja Lee nodded.

"The whole island is hers" Yi Jung said making Jan Din and Ga Eul look at one another.

"We won't get bored there too since we can do tons of stuff there" Woo bin said and the rest of the F4 members smiled.

"We can go horse-back riding tomorrow too" Jae Lee said and smiled.

After a few minutes the family jet settled down on the plane port of the island. The servants took their bags and brought them ahead of them. They rode a car and not long they arrived at the villa's entrance and entered. Jan Di and Ga Eul looked around and found the place amazing.

"Amazing" Jan Di said

"I guess commoners don't get to see these things personally" Jun Pyo said making Jan Di glare at him

"For your information I already saw one, when I chased you at Macau and drove me away" Jan Di said making Jun Pyo blush in embarrassment.

"You know that I didn't mean that right?" Jun Pyo said and Jan Di just gave him the cold treatment and ignored him. Everyone laughed and made Jun Pyo feel more embarrassed.

"But really… this place still looks like a palace." Woo Bin said

"Well you know Jae Lee's taste… She likes renaissance themes" Yi Jung said then Jae Lee went down the stairs while holding the rooms' keys.

"Ok, the girl's rooms are on the right side of the grand staircase while the boys are on the left. Your bags are already placed in your rooms. We should rest now so that we can do lots of things tomorrow" Jae Lee said and smiled

They all went up the stairs except for Jae Lee who saw Ji Hoo walk to the terrace of the villa's music room earlier. As she went near the terrace she heard someone playing the violin.

'_he is depressed… unnie what will I do with him… now that im back he won't even tell me what's bothering him' (Jae Lee's POV) (A/N: the unnie here is Seo Hyun)_

Jae Lee just rested her back against the wall between the terrace and the hallway. She sighed and walked to the piano that was near by. She knew very well the piece that he was playing and can even do it on the piano.

While Ji Hoo was playing, She played the same piece on the Piano. After hearing this, Ji hoo paused his playing and went in and saw her playing. He sat down the floor with his back against the wall and his eyes closed. While she was playing she looked and saw him listening peacefully but after a few minutes of playing she saw beads of tears falling down his cheeks but she still continued to play the piece.

As she finished playing she approached Ji hoo and caressed his cheek with her palm.

"You know that I'll listen to you no matter what your problem is right?" Jae Lee said and Ji Hoo just smiled and rested his forehead on Jae Lee's shoulder.

"Every time I find something very important to me, they always leave me. I don't know what to do anymore Jae Lee. First _Noona_, now _the person_ that was able to make me move on with my life even _noona_ isn't here" Ji Hoo said as he cried onto Jae Lee's shoulder.

"Im here aren't I?" Jae Lee said and Ji Hoo looked up at her and she wiped off some of the beads of tears on his eyes.

"I know that im not like the people who made you change so much, but I will promise you that I won't leave you behind. Well as long as I'm still alive of course" Jae Lee said and laughed.

"So don't worry okay? I won't leave you like _unnie_ or _that person_ that you value right now. I promise you" Jae Lee said and smiled then Ji Hoo hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Jae Lee, You always cheer me up" he whispered to her still hugging her.

She hugged him back and smiled. Ji hoo and Jae Lee went to the terrace together and were talking about what happened for the past years. Meanwhile Yi Jung and Woo Bin were there the whole time and saw everything.

They went up the stairs feeling very happy for Ji Hoo.

"I think it's a good thing uncle recovered at this time" Woo Bin said

"Finally, Ji Hoo won't be alone anymore and hopefully he can open his heart to someone other than Geum Jan Di" Yi Jung said.

-END of chapter 3-

_Thank you for reading ^^_

_Updates might be next week or next next week x_x I have a pretty tight schedule this month hehe x_x_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for such a late update. I was very busy with my studies. Thank you for the ones who reviewed and supported this story!_

_Well here you go! Chapter 4 of My Angel! Enjoy :D _

_R & R please! 3_

It was already morning and the rays of light entered through Jae Lee's window.

"Jae Lee"

"Yes?" she replied still very very sleepy.

"It's already 8am rise and shine and shine sleeping beauty" Woo Bin said then Yi Jung opened the curtains allowing more light to enter the room. Jae Lee sat up and stretched. Woo Bin and Yi Jung looked at one another then at Jae Lee

"So what time did you and Ji Hoo go to sleep last night?" Yi Jung asked making Jae Lee blush and halt her stretching.

"Waa.. what are you talking about?"

"We saw you guys last night being so sweet to one another at the terrace" Woo bin said

"You.. you guys were eavesdropping?" Jae Lee said still blushing not knowing what to do.

"Not really we were just walking around the villa then when we were about to go up we saw two lovebirds" Yi Jung said

"Not funny" Jae Lee said then pouted. The two just laughed and patted Jae Lee's head and walked to the door.

"Hurry up so we could eat breakfast together and go out already, okay?" Woo Bin said then went out of the room.

"We believe that you can save him Jae Lee…" Yi Jung said then headed out.

Jae Lee sighed then stood up and went to the window. When she looked down to the garden Ji Hoo was sitting on one of the benches. Jae Lee touched the glass of her window '_I will not lose you… not now that you need me, I'll save you… so please open your heart to me… Ji Hoo'_

They all gathered in the dining area and ate breakfast together. Jae Lee was telling stories of her life in Europe and the adventures that she experienced there. Everyone was laughing including Ji Hoo. Jae Lee was happy to see him smile and laugh.

Mean while Jan Di noticed that Jun Pyo was so messy in eating.

"You're so messy" Jan Di said then wiped Jun Pyo's face.

While this was happening Jae Lee looked at Ji Hoo who looked sad again due to that scene. She could tell by that look that the lotus flower that he mentioned to her was Jan Di.

After breakfast they rode a yacht and went to Jae Lee's resort that was just at the island next to her villa. Jan Di and Ga Eul were dumbfounded that Jae Lee owns so much like Jun Pyo and the others.

They arrived at the resort and Jae Lee's servants welcomed them at the entrance.

"All rooms are now prepared for you and others Ma'am Jae Lee" the head servant said and Jae Lee bowed.

They all went in the resort's hotel and checked out their rooms. Jan Di and Ga Eul chose to share a room with one another.

"Jae Lee is so rich… Just like Yi Jung and the others." Ga Eul said and said on the bed.

"I don't think they have friends that aren't as rich as them" Jan Di said

"I wonder when will I own my very own island too" Ga Eul said

They were talking and planning on what they could do on the resort when they heard a knock on the door. They opened the door and it was Jae Lee.

"Do you guys want to go to the beach now?" Jae Lee said.

"Oh but we didn't bring swimming clothes" Ga Eul said

"Of course you did, check the cabinet" Jae Lee said

Jan Di opened the cabinet and found new and expensive looking swimming clothes. The two just looked at one another then at Jae Lee.

"Those are for you too, it's the least I could do for the two of you since I've heard that you've been taking good care of Jun Pyo and Yi Jung… soo let's go you two" Jae Lee said then the three girls went to the beach.

The girls arrived finding that the boys were already way ahead of them. Jan Di and Ga Eul joined the others while Ji Hoo was just sitting on the sand and just watched the others goofing around. Jae Lee saw him and decided to sit beside him.

"You'll miss the fun if you accompany a boring person like me" he said then looked at Jae Lee. She smiled and shook her head.

"Then I'll accompany you so that it won't be boring for you anymore, is that okay?" Jae Lee said then looked at Ji Hoo. He chuckled then patted Jae Lee on the head.

"Fair enough"

Meanwhile Yi Jung and Woo Bin grinned seeing the two spending time together.

"It's all up to her now" Woo Bin said

"She'll be his angel, the one that will save him from his sadness" Yi Jung said

Jae Lee and Ji Hoo were talking and laughing together but then they heard a female voice that shouted due to pain. When they looked it was Jan Di and Jun Pyo was not around. Ji Hoo did not hesitate and ran to her and Jae Lee followed.

"What happened?" Ji Hoo asked in a very worried tone.

"She twisted her ankle, I'm sorry Jan Di it's my fault" Ga Eul said

"No its okay Ga Eul, this is nothing" Jan Di said then tried to walk but was about to fall down again but Ji Hoo caught her.

"That hut is a clinic, let's have that treated immediately" Jae Lee said as she pointed where the hut was. Ji Hoo, with no hesitation, carried Jan Di in his arms and brought her to the clinic Jae Lee followed them.

(At the clinic)

The doctor left Jan Di and Ji Hoo in one of the wards while getting the things that he needed to aid Jan Di's ankle.

"I'm glad its nothing too severe." Ji Hoo said

"Thank you Sunbae for helping me" Jan Di said

"You know that I'd do anything for you right? Wait I'll get Jun Pyo" Ji Hoo said then turned around but was stopped when Jan Di grabbed his hand.

"You really are my guardian angel, thank you Sunbae" Jan Di said then not knowing, Ji Hoo sunddenly hugged Jan Di.

Jae Lee was about to enter when she was stopped as she saw the two hugging each other. She turned around and leaned her back on the wall.

'_Ji Hoo… why are you enduring this? Why are you doing this to yourself. I have to help you let go of her and move on' _

_End Of chapter_

_(A/N: Thank you for reading! R & R please!)_


End file.
